Best Friends for Always?
by melbel1315
Summary: AU. Everyone has a best friend, a person that you can depend on no matter what. Brooke and Lucas are best friends. Haley and Nathan are best friends. Peyton and Jake are best friends. What happens when everything they know suddenly changes?
1. Simple

Best Friends for Always?

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, all Mark's.

**AN-** This idea came to me really randomly as I was reading through some other stories and stuff. It might suck. I don't know. It's only my second fanfic. My other one if Same Mistake Twice, it's a Brucas story too.

**Background-** This is AU. Brooke and Lucas have been friends for most of their lives. Haley is the head cheerleader. Nathan is the captain of the basketball team. Peyton and Jake are really good friends and they kind of hang out just hang around by themselves, but Jake is also on the basketball team, so he is kind of friends with Nathan. Peyton is a cheerleader, but she doesn't hang out with the cheerleaders too much, but she is friendly with them and also with some of the other basketball players. She is only a cheerleader because her mom used to be, but she does enjoy it a little. She is still kind of moody and still listens to the same rock music. Jake doesn't have Jenny in this story. Dan is Lucas' dad, but he is not involved in his life. Obviously, Karen is his mother and she runs the café, she and Brooke are really close. Brooke's parents are pretty wealthy, but she is a really sweet person. She is a tutor. Haley is really rich and still has a lot of siblings. She and Nathan have been friends since they were little and are very close. They live next door to each other. Nathan is a little nicer in this story than usual. He used to date Peyton, but they are now just kind of friends. Peyton was his real weakness, but some stuff happened and they ended their relationship. He is very competitive with his dad, but is not too mean to anyone, unless provoked. He is still a bit of a party boy, but he is also pretty content with just hanging around with Haley and Tim. They can all comfortably hang out together. He is pretty protective of Haley, and at times she can be a little bit sluttish, but most of the time she is just pretty nice.

The story starts out similar to the beginning of the series. Lucas plays at the River court with Skills and Fergie and Whitey trys to recruit him to the team. That's when everything gets kind of complicated.

**AN 2-** Sorry, it all looks a little bit complicated, but it will all be explained. If you have any questions now--- just ask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun set over the river, signaling the night was soon to come, yet one blonde, blue-eyed, 6-foot basketball player remained at a small, modest court by the river. He bounced the orange, leather ball towards the ground then took a shot, it went in. Whenever Lucas Scott made it, he imagined the crowd screaming his name and cheering him on; this always brought a grin to his mouth.

"Luke!" Brooke Davis, his best friend since he was 5, pulled him out of his trance, "Your mom sent me to come get you. It time for dinner Broody!" Brooke said cheerfully.

Lucas laughed slightly at the childhood nickname his best friend has bestowed upon him at age eight, when she found out what broody meant, and figured it fit him perfectly. "Alright, Cheery, one more shot, you want to try?" He raised his eyebrows in challenge, he knew that she sucked at basketball and no matter how much she watched him play, she would never be able to play very well.

Brooke laughed at her childhood nickname as he did just a moment earlier. "Lucas Scott, you're not funny. Take your freaking shot, and then let's go! I'm hungry and your mom's chili is calling my name!"

He took his shot and made it, of course, he always did. Then he ran over to the brunette that stood on the other side of the court and jokingly put his arm around her. She screamed, "EWWWWWW! Luke, you stink, get you hands off of me!"

He laughed at her childish antic, yet his arm remained comfortably and protectively on her shoulder. They got into the big red truck that his uncle had given him once he had begun working at his auto shop and they drove off towards his mother's humble, yet delightful café.

Their lives were simple, yet they were happy just hanging out with each other and acting, what some may call, a little childish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan Scott dribbled the ball up the court and look for an open pass, everyone else was being guarded. He looked at the scoreboard and saw that he had only 5 seconds until the game was over. They were tied. He had the open shot. He continued on with one dribble, and then got ready to shoot the ball into the basket. He put it up and--- 3… 2… 1…--- SWICH! The ball entered the hoop and the crowd went wild. The game was over, and he was once again the hero. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his father, who was being congratulated by another father for having such an amazing son, and smirked. He had just broken Dan Scott's record of 42 point in one game with his last shot--- 44 points, a new record.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan got changed quickly then found that his usual fan club of cheerleading and other random students were waiting outside of the locker room for him to come out. He smiled, just to please the people, but he was only looking for one person, his best friend, Haley James. He finally saw her light reddish brown hair in the crowd and rushed towards her.

Haley threw her arms are Nathan's neck, and then whispered "I'm so proud of you!" into his ear.

They finally pulled away from each other and both were beaming with excitement. All Nathan had ever wanted was to be better than his father at basketball, and now he had finally succeeded in beating him. Of course, no one else knew this, they just assumed that he was happy because he had made the winning shot, only the girl that stood before him knew they real reason why his smile reached almost past his dark blue eyes.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and looked to his right; he saw lots of tight blonde curls, which meant only one thing- Peyton, "Awesome job tonight, Nate." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks Peyt." He said with a slight grin. It was still awkward for him to not stare at her; it used to come like a second nature. He was happy that they could at least be civil towards each other, even after what happened.

He felt a slap on the back of his head. "Snap out of it lover boy!" Haley yelled at him. "Let's get out of here. We must make an appearance at your FABULOUS party, mustn't we?" She asked in a silly accent that made Nathan laugh.

They walked out of the gym together and were then joined by Tim, who was blabbing on about some hot girl that he had to hook up with at this party.

"TIM! Shut up!" Haley and Nathan yelled at the same time. Nathan started to drive off towards the beach house where the party was being held.

Nathan and Haley loved times like this, when they could hang around and laugh at Tim's newest antic. Though they would never admit to anyone but each other, they loved the simple times like this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Peyton! Hurry up! We gotta go if we are going to go to this party and get out of it at a descent hour," Jake Jagielski yelled at his best friend from her bedroom.

The bathroom door opened quickly. "Geez, Jake! Calm down. Parties are supposed to be fun, they aren't supposed to stress you out," She yelled at him jokingly. "So, how do I look?" She spun around, her blonde curl bobbing around her head.

"You look fine. Now let's get going," Jake said impatiently.

Both of them loved their banter-filled relationship, and often pretended that they did not like each other that much, but they both loved each other to death, as brother and sister, of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"LUCAS SCOTT! You're DEAD!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs. Lucas had just thrown a water balloon at her with absolutely no warning whatsoever. She was pretty pissed to say the least.

"Aww… Is cheery a little pissy today?" He looked around and his best friend was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he felt a body pounce on his back, which forced him to fall to the ground. "BROOKE! Damnit that hurt my bad knee." He said in a pseudo-angry voice. Of course, Brooke did not pick up on the fakeness in his voice and begun to freak out.

Brooke rolled off his back onto the ground. "Oh my god! Broody, are you okay?" She looked into his pain-filled blue eyes and instantly felt terrible. "Want me to kiss it all better?" She asked jokingly.

Lucas started to laugh. "Yes, that would make it all better."

Brooke kissed her hand then placed it over his knee and exclaimed, "All better!" in a cheerful voice. She then sighed and said "Broody, let's go somewhere else. I'm tired. Let's go back to your house and watch a movie or something. Alright?" Brooke asked with a pouty face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wiped out anyway."

He proceeded to get up and noticed that Brooke was still on the ground, looking up at him with that same pouty face.

"LUUUUCCCCASS?" She said his name in an exaggerated baby voice.

He looked down at her with an annoyed face. "What?"

"Pick me up? PLEASE?" He pouted again.

"Geez, Brooke, you're never going to grow up are you?" He loved it when she acted like this, although he acted as if it annoyed him to no end. It reminded him of times when they were little and Brooke wanted to be carried by piggy-back everywhere. Of course, it was Lucas who was recruited to carry her. He looked down at her begging hazel eyes and finally gave in. He kneeled down to the side of her and waited for her to climb on his back. "You ready, Cheery?"

"Uh hu." Brooke said lazily, while her head rested on his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please tell me if I can improve it or if you have any suggestions or comments! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Sorry if it was kind of boring, but it was just a starter chapter, so it's not exactly the most exciting thing in the world!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_


	2. The Morning After

**Best Friends for Always?**

**Disclaimer- **Don't own One Tree Hill.

**AN-** Thanks to-- Ali213, HipHopper92, Rachel, Maddie Madison, and Kylie2060 for the amazing reviews!

**AN2-**Most of the reviewers asked if all of the best friends would end up couples, and I'm still thinking about it. I know that this is definitely going to be a Brooke/Lucas story, because they are my favorite couple EVER, but I'm not totally sure about the other couples yet, but I would love your feedback.

**AN3- **WARNING- there's a little "sensual" scene in this chapter… sorry if it's not beautifully written, I'm doing the best that I can.

Flashbacks are in italics.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke lifted her head and took in her surroundings. She tried to get up, but suddenly felt an arm around her waist jerk her back towards the couch. Last night's event suddenly came back to her. She and Lucas had stayed up late watching old movies and had fallen asleep on the couch in his den. 'Yep, it was a regular Friday night,' Brooke thought to herself.

"Five more minutes, Mom." Lucas murmured in his sleep.

Brooke laughed as she looked down at her best friend. "Broody! I'm not your mother." She replied in mock offense. Lucas jumped once he realized who he was talking to, which made Brooke laugh more.

"Geez, Brooke, scare the crap out of me." He replied as he leaned back into the couch.

"I'm sorry…" She said innocently as she leaned towards him. His arms naturally came around her back. They remained like this for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other quiet company.

Lucas then started to squirm and Brooke moved off of him. "I'm going to go grab a shower real quick, then we can head out to the café." Brooke nodded and lay back on the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the other side of town, in a beach house by the ocean, Nathan Scott was slowly awakened by small kissed being placed on his neck. He moaned in pleasure, and then opened his eyes. He looked down at his chest and saw a gorgeous blonde kissing him. 'Oh shit.' He thought to himself. 'I said I wouldn't do this again.' He had promised Haley that if she stopped sleeping with random guys, he would stop hooking up with random girls. He felt bad. He was usually never terribly true to his word until it came to his best friends, Haley and Tim.

The girl looked up at him with beautiful brown eyes and said, "Morning superstar." He felt awful, not only did he not remember her name, but because she was probably planning their wedding in her head, while all he was planning was a way to get out of the house and get this girl to keep her mouth shut.

"Uh… hey." He said in a husky, sleep-filled voice. He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down and started to kiss him on the mouth.

"Nathan…" She moaned as he got out from under her grasp. She lay back down on the bed and watched him put on his boxers and look for the rest of his clothes. He looked up at the girl and smiled one of his patented, charming, smiles that made girls go weak in the knees. Of course, this girl was no different. Sure, she was kind of pissed that he wouldn't stay around, but she didn't care. For one night, Nathan Scott's attention had been devoted solely on her, and that made her feel pretty damn special.

"Sorry…" He paused, trying to think of her name, "Baby," 'Hell… most women would love if I called them that, why that hell shouldn't it work on this chick?' he asked himself. It worked. The girl smiled and looked at him lovingly.

"Nate, are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" She asked in a pouty voice.

"Nope, I gotta go. Last night was great." He made his way back towards the bed and left a lingering kiss on her lips then left the room quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley James smiled to herself as she woke up in her own house, in her own room, all alone. She was pretty proud of herself. She had finally made it out of one of the basketball team's raging parties, without an escort. She lay in bed for a few more minutes, before she got up and grabbed the phone. She called her best friend Nathan Scott, but all she got was the answering machine. 'Where the hell is he? It's ten in the morning, he doesn't usually sleep very late.' She thought to herself. She then decided to call his cell. After the fourth ring, she finally got an answer.

"Hello?" Nathan answered in a pissy, morning voice.

"What, did I wake you superstar?" Haley asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Uh… no. I'm just out doing stuff. My dad got me up early this morning to run and I'm still pretty wiped out." Nathan replied, lying through his teeth.

"What, Danny wasn't proud that his superstar son broke his record?" She asked.

Nathan chuckled to himself. 'Leave it to Haley,' He thought. "Yeah, that's it. So, Hales, you wanna grab breakfast or something?" Nathan asked, thinking that if he took her out for breakfast, he wouldn't feel so guilty for breaking his promise.

"Yeah, sure. Pick me up in like 20 minutes."

"'kay." Nathan said as he hung up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peyton felt her bed shake and woke up. She saw her best friend, Jake Jagielski, get out from under the covers and look around the room for his clothes. 'What the hell happened last night?' Peyton asked herself. All she remembered was going to the basketball team's party. 'Oh shit.' She said to herself as last night's events came back to haunt her.

_Peyton was pretty drunk. She was talking to some cheerleaders and jumped up as she saw Jake come towards her. _

"_Alright, Peyt. It's time to go home." Jake said as Peyton jumped up and clung onto him._

"_But Jaakkkeee, I don' want to…" She replied in a drunken and childish voice._

"_Too bad." He said as she picked her up and put her carefully over his shoulder._

"_JAAKKKEEE!" Peyton yelled as she resisted his actions._

_**XX**_

"Jake?" She said his name slowly, in a low tired voice.

"What?" He asked, irritated with the situation.

"Please don't do this." She said as she saw him hurrying around the room.

"What Peyt? Don't do what?" He asked in a cold voice. He instantly felt bad when he saw pain flash through Peyton's green eyes.

"Jake, we need to talk about what happened."

**XX**

_Jake had finally gotten Peyton out of the car and into the house. She was definitely pretty smashed. _

_They were on their way up the stairs to get to Peyton's bedroom, when Peyton started to talk in slurred speech. "Jake…"_

"_Hummm?" Jake replied, a little annoyed that he always had to take care of Peyton when she got like this._

"_I… I looovvveee you…" She said._

_Jake laughed, thinking that she was in a drunken "lovey" mood. He was then proven wrong when he felt Peyton's lips collide with his. At first, he knew that they should stop. He had always loved and wanted Peyton, but not like this, not when she was totally smashed. For some reason, though, he couldn't bring himself to stop what was going on. Her tongue licked his lower lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly granted. They had reached her room and she pulled back for a moment, looked into his bright brown eyes and just smiled. She then pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his sculpted abs, and then pushed him back on her bed. They spent the rest of the night making love. _

_**XX**_

"Peyton, I get it, it was a mistake, and more mine than yours. I was sober and you were drunk. I should have stopped it…"

"JAKE!" Peyton interrupted him as she got out of her bed, turning her bed sheet into toga. "Please, please don't do this," She begged him. "It wasn't a mistake. You know that and I know that. It just sucks that you had to think I was drunk for it to happen." Peyton was crying by this point.

"Peyton, we can't do this. I'm sorry." He replied in a low voice. He walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shaking body, and then dropped a kiss on her forehead, before he walked out of her room.

Peyton fell to the ground and started to bawl completely, not caring that she was naked on her bedroom floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry kids, I know that the last part was kind of weird, but it goes along with what I'm thinking about for this story. _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts about this story or where you think that it should go._

_XOXOXOOX_


End file.
